undertheerionseafandomcom-20200214-history
Ringford
The Kingdom of Ringford is one of the several kingdoms of the Great Erion Sea. It is ruled by the kindly Fairy Queen Elfaria and is primarily home to Fairies, Unicorns, Lilipats, and their associated allies. The Shadow Knight Order is also based here. Location The main Ringford archipelago is described as being situated to the south of Ragnanival, west of Volkenon, and north of Titania. In times past, the Kingdom of Valentine was also to the northwest. History Ringford is one of the ancient kingdoms, born before the great rains of Repentance Flooding fell and sunk much of Erion beneath an ocean of saltwater. The Fairies that rule over the kingdom are also described as being the most ancient of the Great Erion Sea's races; only the Vulcans of Volkenon have the honor of having come before the world's beginning. The Fairies' mythology is greatly ingrained in the magic of life. It is said that when the floodwaters came, in order to save the World Tree, Yggdrasil, the ancestor of Ringford's royal house took a seed from the sacred ash tree and fled up to the mountaintops with it, with the other fairies carrying seeds of their own from the many plants that inhabited Erion. After the islands were created, the fairies flew about planting seeds on all the islands so that the people would have food to eat. The World Tree born from the seed that was saved by Ringford's royalty now grows in the Sacred Forest, an island of which only the royalty of the Great Erion Sea are allowed to visit. Any others who do not carry the blood of royals in them is immediately cast out by terrifying magic. The Unicorns and the Fairies have been friends for as long as any kingdom can remember. Supposedly, the fairies saved the Unicorns during a time when they were on the verge of extinction, and the Unicorns have since pledged undying loyalty to the Royal House of Ringford. Ringford and Ragnanival have never been on good terms; the Fairies think that the inhabitants of Ragnanival do nothing but oppose life while Aesir believe that the Vanir are pests that must be squashed. The current war being fought between the two nations is the first in over three decades. Culture As Fairies are creatures that are near-entirely dependent on Phozons to survive, the people of Ringford take great pride in their current prosperity. It is supposedly because of the abundant Phozons on islands controlled by Ringford that the weather and temperature remain constant year-round, making them an ideal vacation spot for tourists from allied nations like Titania. The Fairies have festivals years-round that often celebrate their abundant harvests, as well as their friendships with their allied races like the Unicorns and the Lilipats. It's also often warned that one should not let a fairy near alcohol, as fairies are notoriously bad drunks. While not a warlord nation, Ringford has a long military history owing to its rivalry with Ragnanival. The Fairies are most famed for their archers and mages, as well as the Unicorn Knights, or Paladins. The Shadow Knight Order, one of the country's darker attributes, has been around for roughly a hundred years, but has only begun to gain notoriety for their use in the previous war with the Aesir, as well as their ongoing rivalry with the Paladins. Ringford-made ships embody speed and offense, but lack a powerful defense. Locations Within Ringford * Ringford Palace * Ringford Meadow * Sacred Forest * Yggdrasil Inhabitants * Fairies ** Mercedes ** Elfaria ** Melvin * Unicorns ** Bradley ** Gilford ** Irving * Dwarves (Lilipats) ** Brom ** Matthew * Humans ** Oswald (originally from Titania) ** Danica ** Flann ** Ciar * Dragons ** Khloris Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms